Volverte a Ver
by Ravenclaw250199
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts está en todo su apogeo. Hermione es golpeada por un hechizo que la manda al pasado.


La oscuridad abrazaba la noche. Una ligera nube de humo hacía acto de presencia por donde quiera que viera. Pedazos de escombro estaban regados por el suelo junto a cuerpos de compañeros y enemigos. La desesperación podía sentirse en el aire. Los gritos se oían por todas partes. Rayos de luces de todos colores volaban en todas direcciones. He visto a mis amigos caer; todos estos años compartidos esfumándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tantas risas y momentos perdidos para siempre. Ahora, solamente viven en la memoria de aquellos que tuvieron el privilegio de convivir con ellos. ¡Malditos mortífagos! ¡Maldita guerra! No importa cuánto me cueste, no importa si el precio es mi propia vida. Haré hasta lo imposible porque su muerte no sea vana.

No podía seguirle el paso, el cansancio era más grande a cada momento. De no ser porque tomaba mi muñeca con fuerza, lo hubiera perdido hace tiempo. Hace sólo unos instantes había hecho algo de lo que no me creía capaz, algo que juré que nunca haría: asesiné a alguien. Espero no tener que repetirlo nunca más, ¿quién soy yo para decidir quién vive y quién no? Ese sentimiento de auto-reproche y decepción hacia mí misma, ese miedo y a la vez satisfacción de sentir, aunque sea un mínimo instante, que de alguna manera has cobrado una deuda. Y luego viene el momento en que te das cuenta que has que le has quitado la vida a alguien, que te has rebajado a su mismo nivel, que has caído tan bajo como ellos. Debo admitir que ese bastardo lo merecía. Repetiría el hechizo mil veces de ser necesario, aunque sé que eso no regresará a la vida a el motivo de la maldición. No importa lo que haga; se ha ido, y a pesar de mi dolor, del desgarrador desprendimiento de un amigo, este no es el momento de sufrir su pérdida.

Salí de mis pensamientos. Tengo que concentrarme, un error podría costarme la vida y ahora no iba sola, Harry me acompañaba y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal para cualquiera de los dos. Al ver que un hechizo se iba directo a él, lo tiré de su brazo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y nos tiramos al piso. Nos llevé detrás de lo que solía ser un muro. Fue ahí donde noté que mi cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo que creía; me dolía la cabeza, sentía como palpitaba, junto con todo mi cuerpo, al ritmo que marcaba mi corazón. Me llevé la mano a la frente como si de alguna manera eso fuera a calmar el dolor y me di cuenta de la herida que tenía. Tal vez no la había notado por las circunstancias pero, ¡vaya que ahora no dudaba en hacer notar su presencia! Como mínimo tendría un dedo roto pues me costaba mucho agarrar mi varita. Tenía también esa estúpida herida en la pierna, no la había visto. Sabía que si la miraba no podría soportar el dolor que vendría después de notar lo mal que estaba. Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención a lo que hacía, él seguiría aquí.

No había tiempo de curarme, no por ahora. De momentos, mi vista se nublaba. Salimos en marcha nuevamente sin un rumbo fijo. Mi cuerpo me estaba fallando. El cansancio y las heridas eran demasiado.

-Vamos Hermione, falta poco. Resiste.-

Vi como el rayo se dirigía a Harry, no podía ser bueno. Nunca había visto un hechizo que despidiera es color. Con lo atontada que estaba por las heridas y la fatiga no atiné a hacer nada más que tumbar a Harry e interponerme en la trayectoria del hechizo. Me dio de lleno en el pecho. Estaba débil. Escuché a Harry gritar mi nombre. Después de eso, se nubló mi vista y perdí toda sensación en mi cuerpo por un momento. No podía darme el lujo de desmayarme, no ahora, debo seguir consiente. Volví a tener conciencia de mi cuerpo nuevamente y corrí sin dirección hasta no poder más. Caí rendida, cansada, asustada, no me había dado cuenta que no había nadie a mi alrededor, la idea de llegar y mantenerme despierta me había cegado. Se empezaron a escuchar unas voces, no sé si estaban lejos o si simplemente el cansancio estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-Te lo digo James, debimos haber usado babosas en lugar de lombrices, dejan más baba.- Se escuchaba la voz de un joven a lo lejos.

-Ya, pero las lombrices pueden llegar a lugares más pequeños.- Le respondió otro chico, ahora más cerca que el sonido anterior.

En ese momento el suelo era, para mí, la cosa más cómoda que pudiera existir. No importaba que estuviera duro y frío, mi cuerpo al fin estaba quieto. No movía ni un solo músculo. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Levántate ya, harás que te maten! Mi vista se iba nublando cada vez más, sólo alcancé a ver las siluetas de personas que se acercaban a mí, pero nada importaba ya. No importaba ya si me torturaban o me asesinaban, solo quería que todo acabara…

-No creo que deban seguir tratándolo así.- Reprendió el chico de cabello castaño, el más alto de los cuatro.

-Ay Lunático, algún día te hará algo tan bajo que hasta a ti te quedarán ganas de cobrársela.- Dijo un chico regordete que los acompañaba, el cual era el más bajo de todos.

-Ya me ha hecho cosas bastante desagradables, Peter. Solo considero que la venganza no es la mane…- Interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, se paró en seco y fijó su vista en un solo punto en el suelo.

- ¿Remus?-

Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban dirigieron su mirada al punto en el que su amigo veía, para toparse con un enorme bulto en el suelo. La escases de luz impedía distinguir de qué se trataba. Todos se acercaron, intentando averiguar de qué rayos se trataba.

- ¡Es una chica!- Exclamó el de cabellos alborotados. Incrédulo, removió el cabello que le cubría la cara y vieron los rasguños y raspones, una impresionante herida en la frente, su ropa rasgada, una de sus piernas se veía terriblemente desagradable. Pero sobre todo, había sangre, mucha sangre.

-¡Está herida!- Exclamó el chico más bajo. Todos miraron el cuerpo inerte sin saber qué hacer, arrodillados en el suelo alrededor de la joven.

-¿Pero qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!- soltó de pronto el castaño, pero al ver que sus amigos seguían sin reaccionar, decidió no perder más tiempo. Tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Seguido de cerca por sus amigos, llegó al lugar y al no ver a Madame Pompfrey la recostó, lo más cuidadosamente posible, en una de las últimas camillas. Corrió hacia el despacho de la enfermera y tocó lo más fuerte que pudo. No obtuvo respuesta. Había levantado su mano para tocar nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Pero niño! ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?-

-Lo siento Madame Pompfrey, pero es urgente. Hay una chica que… -

La mujer recorrió la enfermería con la mirada y notó a la joven recostada en una camilla. Se dirigió rápidamente a ella seguida de los muchachos. La enfermera estaba atendiendo a la joven, cuando ellos llegaron al lado de la camilla junto a su amigo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- Preguntaba extremadamente asustada al ver el estado en que venía la chica.

-No sabemos, estábamos caminando, cuando la vimos tirada a la mitad del pasillo.- Contestó el chico regordete al ver que ningún otro podía responder.

Detuvo su trabajo con la joven y los miró fijamente. -¿Y qué hacían ustedes a estas horas fuera de sus dormitorios?- Dijo enfadada

- Pues…- Dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-No, eso no importa ahora.- Volvió a su labor de curar heridas. –_No… No puede ser. No debe tener más de 18 años.-_ Murmuraba para sí misma. _-¿Qué clase de alma retorcida haría algo como esto?-_ Se giró al grupo de jóvenes. -No recuerdo haberla visto nunca. ¿Quién es?- Preguntó alzando la voz para ser escuchada.

-No sabemos.-

Madame Pompfrey los miró para después deslizar su mirada a la muchacha frente a ella. -Llamen al Profesor Dumbledore.- Ordenó con una clara expresión horror. –_Ojalá que me equivoque._- Murmuraba nuevamente.

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo hacia el despacho del director, llegaron frente a la gárgola y pronunciaron la contraseña. -Grajeas de sabores.- Entraron sin tocar y, para su sorpresa, el director se encontraba en su escritorio con la mirada perdida, hasta que ellos entraron.

-¡Oh! Hola muchachos, ¿qué los trae por aquí… y a estas horas?- Su característica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus gafas de media luna descansaban sobre su retorcida nariz.

-Profesor, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la enfermería, es una emergencia.-

Al ver sus expresiones, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, se levanto rápidamente y los siguió. Iban a paso rápido por los corredores del castillo, hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

Al llegar al lugar, se acercó a la mujer. -¿Querías verme, Poppy?-

-Si, señor.-

El anciano director dirigió la vista hacia la muchacha en la camilla. Horrorizado por la escena, llevó su mirada a la enfermera nuevamente. – ¡¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido?!-

Madame Pompfrey miró a los cuatro estudiantes quienes miraban a otros puntos de la sala intentando disimular su interés por la conversación. –No estoy completamente segura.- Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz para que sólo el hombre pudiera escucharla. -Normalmente no me equivoco, aunque en esta ocasión espero de todo corazón estar tan equivocada como me sea posible.-

-Sólo dilo, Poppy.-

-Me parece que esta niña ha sufrido todo tipo de heridas, Albus. Tiene unos cuantos dedos fracturados y un par de costillas rotas; tiene una enorme herida en la frente, creo que algo pudo haberla golpeado en la cabeza. Un poco más y hubiera llegado al cráneo; su pierna izquierda tiene una terrible quemadura. Nada que tiempo y poción cicatrizante no remedien.-

-¡Merlín! ¿¡Cómo se ha hecho tanto daño!?-

-No lo sé, pero eso no es todo.- Lo miró por un instante tomando fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Me parece que ha sufrido la maldición Cruciatus.-

-¿¡Cruciatus, dices!?- Los chicos que intentaban desesperadamente capturar algo de información de aquellos murmullos brincaron sobresaltados por el inesperado grito.

-¡SHHHHHHHH!- Reprendió la enfermera.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo le costará recuperarse?-

-Si tiene suerte, dentro de unas semanas estará completamente recuperada, pero dudo mucho que despierte en un par de días, sin mencionar que no podrá forzar mucho su pierna por un tiempo.-

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a caminar de espaldas lenta y sigilosamente con intenciones de abandonar el lugar lo antes posible.

-No tan rápido muchachos.-

_ -Mierda_.- Susurró el ojigris, mientras los cuatros jóvenes se detuvieron instantáneamente.

-Me parece increíblemente oportuno que encontraran a esta niña pues su estado, evidentemente, no es el mejor. Pero no me explico el por qué cuatro estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.-

-Es una historia muy graciosa, Profesor. Verá hace unos días…

-No dudo que lo sea, señor Potter, pero me temo que no es momento de contarla… No le descontaré puntos a su casa solo por esta ocasión.- Decía el anciano.

-Gracias, profesor. Le prometo que…

-Sin embargo, me gustaría que cuando la señorita despierte, tuvieran la amabilidad de guiarla a mi oficina.- Continuó ignorando la interrupción

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron todos a la vez.

-¡De eso nada!- Exclamó la enfermera

-¿Perdón?- La examinó con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿Está usted loco? ¿A caso no ve cómo está la niña? No podrá siquiera sentarse, ¡mucho menos caminar!-

-Poppy, creo que no entiendes la gravedad de las heridas de esta jovencita, o más importante aún. ¿Cómo es que se las ha hecho?-

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! Y por eso mismo no saldrá de esta sala hasta que yo considere que esté en condiciones.-

-Bien. Entonces, háganme el favor de hacerme saber cuando despierte, para así venir a verla.- Corrigió con paciencia mirando a Madame Pompfrey por su aprobación al igual que el cuarteto de estudiantes.

-Mucho mejor.-

-Bueno, si eso es todo, profesor, nos iremos al dormitorio.-

-Si, eso es todo. Gracias, señor Lupin.-

Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la enfermería y recorrieron el camino a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Entraron por el retrato y siguieron hasta llegar a sus respectivas camas aunque no llegaron a dormir.

-¿Lo escucharon?- Preguntó Peter.

-La Maldición Cruciatus. ¿Creen que sea cierto?- Respondió James

-Debe serlo.- Aseguró Remus

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Si no, ¿Por qué Madame Pompfrey se hubiera empeñado en que nosotros no lo escucháramos? Además, se veía realmente preocupada. No creo que actuara de esa manera por una herida cualquiera.-

-¿Qué creen que le haya ocurrido?- cuestionó Sirius.

-No lo sé pero, sea lo que sea, debió haber sido horrible. Mira que recibir un Cruciatus.-

-No creen que pueda ser seguidora de Y…Ya…Ya-Saben-Quién. ¿O sí?-

-¡Por Merlín, Peter! ¿Cómo podría ser una mortífaga? Eso es ridículo. -

-No del todo Sirius. He escuchado que Quién-Tú-Sabes disfruta castigando a sus súbditos de esa manera.-

-Por favor, Remus. James, diles que es una total estupidez lo que están diciendo… ¡Oh, vamos! No me dirás que tú también lo crees.

-No estoy diciendo que lo sea pero, sólo piénsalo, Sirius. ¿Qué persona, además de un mortífago, recibiría un Cruciatus?...-

-Cualquiera que se haya interpuesto en el camino de Tú-Sabes-Quien.- Interrumpió

-…Ninguno de nosotros la conoce, Sirius. No la hemos visto siquiera en el colegio, no lleva el uniforme, y si en verdad es seguidora de Quién-Tú-Sabes, debe haber fallado estrepitosamente un mandado para haberla dejado así.-

-¡Merlín, chicos! No hay tantos mortífagos como para que piensen que cada desconocido pertenece a las tropas de Ustedes-Saben-Quien.-

-Sirius, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que se está volviendo más poderoso. Desaparecen magos y brujas a diario, no podemos confiar en cualquiera. Las cosas se están volviendo realmente oscuras.- Declaró observando la atención, la angustia y el miedo creciendo en el rostro de sus amigos. -Pero hay un grupo de personas…una organización que planea hacerle frente.-

-No creo que los aurores estén lo suficientemente preparados como para confrontarlo, James.-

-No estoy hablando de aurores, Remus. Estoy hablando de gente mucho más poderosa que esa bola de ineptos. Han escuchado los rumores ¿no? ¿Sobre la Orden del Fénix?- Los vio asentir. -Bueno… es real.-


End file.
